ReDead
ReDeads (リーデッド, Riideddo) are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. ReDeads are zombie-like creatures with a highly emaciated humanoid appearance. They can be found in dark and distant locations such as underground caverns and inside graves. Many people argue that these creatures are the most frightening enemies in the Legend of Zelda series. ReDeads attack by stunning their prey with their gaze. They also let out blood-curdling screams to both terrify and stun their unfortunate victim. Once the victim is stunned, they will advance upon it and suck out its life force. They are related to the Gibdo and ReDead Knight enemies. The differences in appearance and habits between the three generations of ReDeads suggest changes in burial customs over the centuries. The ReDeads found in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask were all found buried under hills, for instance, and were possibly regular Hylians who just happened to be re-animated by dark magic. The ReDeads found in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker were all buried below sea level, and thus have suffered a greater degree of decay than previous generations. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] The first appearance ReDeads is in Ocarina of Time. They can be found in underground locations such as caverns and graves. In the Royal Family's Tomb, Link must avoid the ReDeads found there in order to reach the tomb door where the "Sun's Song" is engraved. This song can be played near ReDeads in order to stun them for a set period of time. The ReDead in the future Hyrule Castle Town do not freeze Link on sight, although they still let out their piercing shriek. This is due to the camera movement, which remains in a static position while in the marketplace.In the Master Quest , There is a ReDead in the Forest Temple. In Majora's Mask, if Link wears the Captain's Hat, Gibdo Mask or Garo Mask, ReDeads will dancing, making them easy targets for Link to kill, as they will do no harm while dancing. They are killed instantly if they are struck by a beam of light reflected off the Mirror Shield. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, the appearance of the ReDead is different - they are blue-skinned, voodoo-like zombie creatures with recessed eyes and elongated earlobes. Like their predecessors, they scream and paralyze Link on sight. Unlike previous generations, however, their shriek is more like the sound an elephant makes, and when they catch sight of Link, their jaws and arms stretch downward while their eyes bulge and turn red, creating a terrifying visage. They are found in the Earth Temple and its counterpart within Ganon's Tower, as well as in the Savage Labyrinth on Outset Island and the sewer cave at the Private Oasis. Interestingly, if Link shoots an arrow at a distant ReDead, its head will dodge the arrow of the way and then turn to stare at Link. See also *Gibdo *ReDead Knight Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies